


Roles Reversed

by wos99944



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wos99944/pseuds/wos99944
Summary: Just wondering if Zenos is the WoL and my character is the villain instead. Shit-posting :^) trash shipping at max.





	1. Chapter 1: The first encounter

Hasty footsteps can be heard making their way down the hallway. Her lungs burn from the lack of air and the muscles in her legs feel like heavy lead. It does not stop her from barging into the room, disrupting the meeting.

Lyse takes a few more moments, gasping for air as she apologizes. "I have received words from the Resistance. They accepted our assistance but refuse to go any further into the reclaiming plan."

The others have a heavy sigh as Alphinaud contemplates on their next step. "Unless we prove our capabilities, the people will not stand up and join together to go against the Empire." There was a long silence before the Warrior of Light speaks up to attract the attention of everyone in the room.

"I would like to involve in this, I shall offer you help. Who knows? I may be able to find worthy opponents to fight and hunt down the unworthy preys." The Scions roll their eyes at his statement as Lyse chuckles. How typical.

"Of course, Zenos." Lyse pulls up a warm smile as her eyes lit up with hope. Even after the truth of her identity, Zenos gives her no different treatment. Even now, he is here for them. "Let us head to Rhalgr's Reach. Raubahn and his troops have set up camps."

Roaring with laughter, Raubahn holds up his sword in the air. Zenos finishes up his work as he cuts down the last Magitek Automaton in the troop. The ambush is a success. He watches Grynewaht flee from the scene and stop Raubahn from pursuing him.

"Leave him be. Let the foolish coward escape to return and report this to his superior." Raubahn nods in agreement as Zenos sheathes his blade, inspecting the Magitek Automatons.

"Speaking of which, you are one of them as well, no?" Raubahn asks, wondering if it's fine to ask for the Warrior of Light's help. Even if he is the hero of Eorzea, it would pain anyone to kill their own kind of the same race.

"It will not hinder us in the least." Sensing his disturbance, Zenos assures him. "I have little to no fond memories of the Empire." He shakes his head absent-mindedly as he pushes his past memories to the back of his head. Zenos picks up the Imperial blade, impressed by its handicraft and technologies implemented. This must be a new model. Zenos keeps it for himself as he stands up, ready to head back for the next plan.

Outside the Ala Mihgo castle, the troops sing the Empire anthem as they receive their Lord. She marches down the path with her soldiers marching behind her. Upon her arrival at the castle, her subjects bring terrible news. The young Lord sighs as she heads to the throne room.

"I have but arrived in Ala Mihgo a few moments ago. And this is how you welcome me? Giving me issues that you could have handled with ease?" Throughout the room was but an awkward silence. She destroys it by pulling out her greatsword, stabbing the floor with a heavy thud.

An Imperial steps up after gathering his courage, giving a rundown of the report.  
"My Lord. According to my subordinate's report, they were ambushed by a contingent of Eorzean alliance, abetted by Resistance insurgents."

Greeted by her frown and a sigh of despair, they quiver in fear. "Father hates incompetent people, much less if they are made of cowardice. Even more so they return in one piece and offers no redemption for their lack of competence."

The Imperial looks up, trembling as he takes in his Lord's appearance. She looks nothing like a Garlean royalty. Instead, she possesses traits of a miqo'te. She has a pair of cat ears and a long bushy tail. Her black long hair tied in a high ponytail, showing off the red highlights on her side bangs. She appears to wear a loose kimono, exposing her lean shoulders and her bandaged chest. Her skirt parts easily as she raises one of her legs on the throne, exposing her pale thighs. She has one of her hand on her raised knee, and the other on her sword. She is the fearsome child of the current Emperor, Varis Zos Galvus.

"My subordinate has received his divine judgment, my Lord. He shall be demoted and sent to serve Lady Yotsuyu until he has fully redeemed his mistakes."

The young Miqo'te narrows her eyes at him.

"And who are you to pass on punishments if this issue was brought to me in the first place?" She sits up from her throne as she steps closer to him. The young Lord whispers a few words in his ear, and immediately drop dead. The others jump in surprise as she returns to her throne, sighing as she rubs her head.

"Father will be upset when he finds his presents broke before I can even receive them. How should I deal with these foolish wild dogs who dare to bring a frown on His face?"

Noticing how no one has any suggestions, Fordola steps out among the others and gives an Imperial bow. "My Lord, I have a proposal."  
"Silence, you Ala Mi-" Their Lord glares daggers at him, whispering a few more words as he cries out in pain. His mouth dripping blood as his tongue was sliced halfway.

"There will be no unfair treatments under my supervising." She leans back, nodding her head to give approval. "You have my permission to speak, Commander." Fordola bows again.

"Based on the reports, they were last seen in Gyr Abania. I have a fair assumption that they are being assisted by the Resistance. We shall return a favor for such imprudence to you."

"Are you saying 'An eye for an eye, a fang for a fang'?" Fordola nods, taking the chance she still has her Lord's attention.

"Yes, my Lord. We may also use this opportunity to bring out our prototypes to test them on the field. Death is only fitting for those who dare to make you upset." Fordola looks up to find a lack of enthusiasm on her face. She tenses as she kneels down, afraid to have angered her.

"What an excellent plan." Fordola looks up when she hears her Lord's chirping voice. "You shall gather your army and lead the invasion. I shall come along and see your deliverance of punishment upon your people."

As Pipin is about to report his findings to Raubahn, the others jolt when they heard explosions going off in the distance. "Where did that come from?" "That sounds like..." They turn around to see smoke coming from their home base.

Alphinaud attempts to call Lyse, only to find disruptions in the connection.

"It's no use. I cannot reach anyone in Rhalgr's Reach. We have to notify Raubahn as we ourselves save the people there." Agreed with Alphinaud's plan, they hastily make their way. Zenos grits his teeth.  
'That is no ordinary sound. That sounded like a cannon that only they can use.'

They were full of horror when they find the place utterly destroyed. The Imperials cut down whomever they see in the area and capture survivors who are deemed worthy. Fires were set everywhere. Alphinaud distracts Fordola as Krile attends to Lyse and Y'shtola, who seems to he gravely injured.

"What took you so long?" Lyse is grateful that her comrades made it back in time.  
"There were people in our way." Zenos pulls out his blade as he readies his stance.

"My Lord, the prisoners..."  
"It's of no major issue. Our main concern is not those weaklings." The source of the voice comes from the top of a pillar. Zenos looks up as their eyes met. "Oh? A Garlean among the rebels? How amusing."

The young Miqo'te jumps down surrounded herself by Zenos, Pipin and Alisaie.  
"A Miqo'te? No, she's no ordinary foe." Alisaie speaks to herself.

"And who might you be?" Zenos point his blade at her, questioning. The fact that she has permissions to use the Royalties' weapons means she has connections to the Royal family. Zenos can smell a heavy scent of blood on her as if she wears death like a perfume.

"How dare you, you are in the presence of Her Royal.." Fordola yells in anger. How dare this Garlean show disrespect to her Lord? Her Lord pulls out her sword, demanding in silence to have no interruptions.

"Allow me to introduce myself." She beams with delight. "I am the Viceroy of Ala Mihgo. As well as the heir to the throne of our current Wise Emperor, Varis Zos Galvus. You may refer me as Tianika Yae Vien'Se."

"The Viceroy?" Pipin wonders if this person speaks of rationality. The Empire never accept an outsider into their nation. Much less a Royalty. "But you are not a Garlean."

Tianika tilts her head, continuing to smile. "I am adopted. But I serve my Father whole-hearted. My Father is proud of having me as his child."  
"She speaks the truth," Zenos speaks up, confirming her statements. "That was no ordinary cannon. You may only execute it by the personal authorization of the Royal family."

"You know your roots, Garlean."  
"Although, I do have my doubts. Varis has been going on and on about having a pureblood heir. Much less, a female? Females are not allowed to rule the Empire."

Tianika starts leaking out dark aether, appearing to be angered by his words. Shivers run down the others' spines as her aether threaten to consume their existence.

"Do not speak about Him as if he is an insensible dull old man. Know your place, you insolent fool. For every decision the Emperor makes, it's based on his wisdom." Tianika takes in his features.

For a Garlean, he sure has a big mouth. Like any Garleans, he has a pearl on his forehead. Although, he does have perpendicular features. Blond hair. Azure eyes. Tall features. It's almost as if...Realization hits her. Of course. Only specific blacksmiths and armorers can make his gears. And only the Royalties have the access to commission them such.

"You are Zenos Wir Galvus, aren't you?" Tianika watches his facial expression drop, confirming her doubts. She laughs with excitement. "You are him!! Father has always told me about you! About his one and only son!!" His comrades are startled.

"Zenos is the Garlean Prince?" Lyse never question Zenos's identity despite knowing he is a Garlean. But to think he is of the Royal blood of the Empire...Zenos aims at Tianika with his sword.

"How ill-mannered." Tianika blocks his incoming attack with but a few words. She pouts at him. "Where have your manners as a Royalty go? Father would be sad to know his son lacks etiquette."

If only he knew...

Tianika chuckles as Zenos pants for air, tire from swinging his blade. It's enough games. Tianika readies her stance.

"Your friends were a disappointment. But you..." With but a few seconds, she closes the distance between them. Alisaie blocks her attack but staggers from the sheer force of it. "You will entertain me, will you not?" Her eyes glow brightly of an almond yellow as her face depicts one of madness. "Big brother!!"

"This is boring, you can't even dodge my magic. You are unworthy of my weapon." Tianika sighs as she frowns at him. Such a one-sided fight. With but one swing, she renders him motionless. Tianika mumbles her spell again, ready to strike him. For sure, she killed him. Zenos struggles to get up, earning her hum.

"I was sure I landed the hit." Tianika's eyes lit up in excitement as his sword breaks into two. "But it appears your sword protected you from that hit."

"Zenos!!" There was a loud cry from the entrance. Tianika turns around to face Raubahn, she notices how he flinch at her. Tianika chuckles.

"It appears you have held up long enough for the backups to arrive." Tianika reaches out, stroking his hair. "Well done, Big Brother. Get stronger, for our Father!! I won't show any mercy next time if you don't hold up to our Father's expectations." Tianika turns around as she passes her sword to Fordola. Fordola is surprised how heavy it is.

"Are you not capturing the Warrior of Light, my Lord?"

"Father will not be pleased knowing his son is weak." Humming the Imperial anthem, she continues walking. "Besides, we are here to teach them a lesson. It will put a smile on Father's face. And that's all I ask." With that, they take their leave as Raubahn and the others attend to the wounded.

"That's no ordinary foe if she has bested the likes of you." Raubahn bites his lips. How are they going to face the Empire if she herself can kill three hundred or even more single-handedly?  
"Next time, I will get her." Zenos coughs in pain as he staggers standing up. "Just you wait, little beast."

Tianika sits back on the throne as she laughs with pride. "Fordola, I applaud you for your excellence. Father will be pleased with your commitment to the Empire. I must ask him to give you a reward."

"Your happiness is my reward." Fordola bows, grinning to herself. "Yet, what troubles you, my Lord?"

"Oh?" Tianika tilts her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Feeling braver to speak, Fordola replies in earnest.  
"You seemed to have something on your mind when you faced Prince Zenos." Tianika chuckles as she pats Fordola on the back

"You are the second to notice my worries." Tianika sighs heavily. She watches her subject confused at her words. "It's nothing. Attend to your duties per usual until I call for you." Tianika smiles to herself, anticipating her next encounter with Zenos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins around the second encounter for the WOL and Zenos when they reached Doma with Hien. Beware of OOC Yotsuyu :^)

Yugiri and Zenos rushes back to the base as soon as they can. Only to find everyone rushing out for equipments and formations, as if they are ready for defense. “Gosetsu, we spy an Imperial airship making its way to the Doma Castle. Any idea who it is?” Yugiri did not fail to notice the strain on the old samurai’s face and the stern look on her Lord Hien. There was slight hesitation in his tone, but his next words confirmed her doubts.

“The Garlemald Princess has arrived in Doma.”

 

“It could be due to our movements lately in Doma. Yotsuyu may held the right to govern the nation, seeing she is the current Viceroy. She is still but a figurehead.” Alisaie speaks aloud. There are grave looks on everyone but Yugiri’s face.

“We should seize this chance to assassinate her.” Yugiri suggested, earning looks of disapproval even from Alisaie herself.

“She is no simple foe. We have witnessed first-handed how strong she is. Her power defies explanation. She herself faces the Alliance, the Resistance, and even the Scions. Even Zenos here. Yet she had us wrapped around her finger, defeated us.” Lyse shuts her eyes tight as her knuckles turn white. She remembered how Y’shtola protected her with her magic shield, and the Viceroy nullifies it with ease and got the both of them.

 

“Doma will not be free from her captive with the Princess’ death. Instead we will incur the wrath of the Empire. She is the successor to the next throne after all.” Gosetsu added, trying to dissuade the young Au’ra. Yugiri grits her teeth before she turns around and walks away. Gosetsu sighs. “Would you look after her? I’m afraid she might do something irrational.”

“I am not a good babysitter.” Zenos shrugs. “But I can guarantee her safety.” With that, Zenos goes after Yugiri at a leisure pace. He knows her well, she is not one to miss opportunities if she sees it. And he will aid her if he has to. He do need to see how strong he has gotten from the past journey since the previous encounter he had with her.

 

 

Once words reached her of the Confederacy’s attack on Isari, she makes no hesitation to make her way to the Doma castle. Upon her arrival, Yotsuyu rushes to receive her Lord.

“My Lord, I apologize for receiving you unprepared.” Yotsuyu bows, frightened. Despite being with her for a long time, she still fails to read her Lord’s expressions from time to time. And this moment is one of them.

“Yotsuyu!!” Tianika cries out in excitement as she jumps on her, embracing. “I heard everything. Did anyone hurt you? Hell, I will destroy them if they touch even a strand of your hair.”

 

“M-My Lord, the servants are watching.” Yotsuyu flusters in embarrassment as she tries to get away, but to no avail.

“Let them watch us if they wish.” Tianika rubs her head against her chest, whining before she looks back at her. There was a moment of cheekiness before it turns to a stern expression. “I do need a report on the Domans. I heard that they are planning on a rebellion?”

Yotsuyu hangs her head down in shame, kneeling in repent. “I apologize for my incompetence. I’m trying to fix it.”

“It can’t be fixed.” Tianika states as she looks out, at Namai from the balcony. “He is here.”

“Prince Zenos?” Yotsuyu tilts her head. Tianika nods as she smiles at her.

“Yotsuyu?”

“At your service.”

“Escort me around the area.” She raises Yotsuyu’s chin. “Let’s have a date.”

 

Tianika pays no attention to the two presences behind her as Yotsuyu shows her around. It has been awhile since she spends some time with her companion. Although she do make a note to train better soldiers, three of them have fallen victims to death. In fact, it’s from a basic stealth assassination technique. Tianika mumbles a quick chant to put up a shield as she senses one of them coming for the kill. Yugiri jumps back, startled that the Garlemald Princess blocked her attack with ease. “How?” Tianika smiles, narrowing her eyes.

“You need to hone your skills more, I can smell your murder intentions.” Her ears twitch to the sounds of her soldiers falling. She chuckles as she turns around to face Zenos. “On the other hand, you have improved, big brother.” Tianika gestures Yotsuyu to stand back as she pulls out her sword from her back.

 

Yugiri and Zenos take turns to fight Tianika as they try to tire her out from each of their attacks from various angles. Instead, they seem to get tired themselves. She shakes her head as she pushes Yugiri to the ground with a spell. She raises her hand in the air, before she lowers it and crushes Yugiri with yet another unseenable spell. The young Au’ra coughs up blood. They couldn’t even land a hit at all.

“I expected more, big brother. From our Father’s flesh and blood.” Tianika sighs as she turns to face Zenos. “You may be a defect, but tell me, why do you disappointed him so?”

“I do not care about anything.” Zenos rushes towards her as he attempts to run past her and attack from behind. She blocks it again with ease. “All I care is the worth of my hunts. And the reason why I exist.” Zenos puts a little more force as he finally broke her shield. To his dismay, she slams him away with her magic using her hand. She impales him with her blood magic, causing him to be injured from multiple wounds.

“If you can’t even land a hit on me, you are unfit to be a part of Father’s burdens. There is no need for your existence if you cannot contribute to Him in anything.” Tianika readies her stance as she is about to swing her sword up to deal the finishing blow. She staggers from a sharp sense of pain coming from her left ear and her right hand. Tianika touches her ear, finding blood trickling and her hand scratched. Zenos chuckles as he looks up at her. He sees the look on her face. It is of pure bliss. A look of innocence and satisfactory. As if a prey is grateful that she has been targeted.

 

Tianika beams with delight. “It seems that you have finally earned your place, Zenos.” That was the first time she addresses him by his name. She sheathes her sword behind her back, satisfied with his results compared in Rhaglr’s Reach. “Hear me, Zenos. Endure. Survive. Live. For the sake of meeting up to our Father’s expectation, live. For the sake of being one of my sole pleasures being in this world, live.” Tianika addresses Yotsuyu to come closer, as she passes her a wrapped gift. “I have no use for this weapon, it’s not my style. You can have it.” She drops it in front of Zenos as she turns around. “Use that to fight me the next time we meet.” Tianika starts heading back to Doma’s Castle, leaving the two behind.

 

“Are you sure you do not want to leave with me, Yotsuyu?” Tianika asks again in the throne room as her airship is getting ready.

“I wish to do this, my Lord.” Yotsuyu nods. “I want to prove that I can defend the castle with my own hands. Even if it means my life.” Tianika rubs her cheeks.

“The castle is going down anyways. I can come up with a excuse to Father.” She sighs when she sees Yotsuyu’s determined look. “Just promise me you will be alive and come back to me. This nation comes second before you.” Yotsuyu smiles at her Lord.

“Yes, my Lord. I pray you have a pleasant trip back to Ala Mihgo’s castle.” Yotsuyu bows again as her Lord takes a look back at her before she boards the airship.

 

_ “I can never forget the kindness you showed me, my Lord. My one and only companion…” _

 

She remembered the day she was assigned another mission instead of serving the Garlemald Lord. She thought she was a male at first. Tianika acted nothing like a Lord, either. As she would indulge herself alcohol again and again, feeling no effects of it. Yotsuyu has no idea how to entertain a female customer, other than the basic of pouring wine into her cup and striking conversations. Despite her being talkative, she speaks nothing about the plans behind her Father. And instead, they are talking about her homeland. The delicious food. The friendly citizens. And the wonderful environment.

 

“Yet, why do you hide such bitterness in your eyes?” Her sudden question had startled her.

“Excuse me?” Yotsuyu asks.

“Your emotions, or rather, aether speaks of malicing hatred for this place.” Tianika replied. “As if the world had abandoned you and left you to fend for yourself.” She was not wrong either. Her parents had abused her and sold her to her ex-husband, who had died. She was sent here to settle her husband’s debts. And once she did, her father sold her again for money.

“I…” Yotsuyu was about to continue when Tianika shushes her.

“Stay behind me.” She could barely ask for an explanation when the nearby window exploded. The intruders surround both of them, dressed in the garb of shinobi. She knows them immediately. Her owner had sent her to die along with the Garlemald heir. “What a scandal. The Garlemald heir, killed in the arms of a Doman courtesan. A perfect way for a competent, eligible ruler to compete for his spot.” As the intruders are making their way closer to them, Tianika looks at Yotsuyu. “Close your ears.” She is confused but did as told anyways. Yotsuyu hears nothing of what she said, but they drop lifeless to the floor. Yotsuyu gasps in disbelief. The Garlemald heir speaks only of words to kill her nemesis, yet they are dead in their own pool of blood.

 

“Are you okay?” She looks up at Tianika, surprised. She had asked about her wellbeing. No one had ever asked. “You’re smiling too.” Yotsuyu widen her eyes as she touches her own face. She is smiling. Tianika rubs her cheeks. “Come with me. You will never have to obey anyone except me.”

 

Tianika has been nice to her too. She asks no questions. In fact, once she has destroyed the Rebels’ leader, she passed the nation to Yotsuyu. Allowing her to do as she pleases. She can even torture her parents without anyone getting in the way. Even though she could say less of her brother, it was still satisfying to see how jealous and tormented he looks every time Tianika showers Yotsuyu with care and affection and treat her brother indifferent. And she would always force him to watch and stay guard.

 

“Even if it’s for you, my Lord. I would gladly lay my life for you. I will not allow any subjects of yours to mock you behind your back just because of me.” Yotsuyu watches the airship flies off, before she turns around and get everything ready.

 

“Now, Prince Zenos. Let’s see how well you fare.”


End file.
